


More Than Just My Brother

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Phil's parents decide to add a new member to the family, and one day something more happens...





	More Than Just My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic for my best friend so it's a little weird, but I hope someone else will enjoy it too! Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270

Phil watched from the corner of the smoke filled flat as yet another low tier shifter attempted to flirt with his little brother Dan, but every time the young shifter made a pass at Dan the brunet would look up locking eyes with his older brother letting a secret message pass between the two them. This would be their routine for the the continuation of the night until Dan finally got fed up with the incessant flirting from the lower tier shifters making his way over to his brother.

 

“You ready to go home lil bro?” Phil asked looking at the curly haired brunet in front of him.

 

“Yeah it’s getting a little too crowded,” Dan responded grabbing the solo of jack and coke from his brother’s hand letting his fingers linger longer than necessary. “Plus we have a show tomorrow.”

 

“Oh crap I forgot about that,” Phil mumbled under his breath starting to make his way through the throng of drunk dancers with Dan training behind him. “We’ll shift when we get outside cause I don’t feel like taking the tube or a cab.” 

 

“But Philll, you know I’m bad at shifting after I’ve been drinking,” the younger boy whined wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist causing the other boy to stiffen.

 

“Dan,” Phil called out letting his dominant tone seep into his voice, “What did I tell you about acting this way outside of the flat?”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Dan whispered only audible to Phil’s ears letting go of the older boy.

 

Soon they were both outside of the apartment building that the party was held in with Phil immediately shifting into a beautiful jet black wolf, and waited patiently as Dan shifted beside him into a deep chocolate wolf slightly smaller than Phil’s. As soon as the younger was settled into his new form the pair sprinted off in the direction of their flat with Phil taking point like always as was his right being the older of the two. 

 

As they ran Phil thought about the fact that he and Dan were indeed brothers but only in name. When Phil was 12 his parents came home and announced that there was going to be a new addition to the family, but instead of announcing that they were pregnant Phil’s parents announced that they had adopted a little boy by the name of Dan. Two days later Mr. And Mrs. Lester brought home an 8 year-old boy with dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes who seemed to be the very embodiment of shyness, but that all seemed to change the moment he met Phil. They were inseparable from that moment on even when they were in different grades Phil would still make time for Dan to the point where he would ignore his other friends, but then there was a point when Phil entered uni and Dan was in high school that their relationship changed. 

 

They were alone one night in Phil’s dorm room drinking a bottle of schnapps when they started to play _Truth or Dare._ There wasn't much that they didn’t know about each other, but when Phil picked truth and Dan asked if Phil had ever thought of him as more than a brother, the elder wasn’t sure if it was his nerves or the alcohol that led him to answer honestly and say yes. The first few seconds afterwards were thick with tension until Phil leaned forward pressing his lips gently against Dan’s, at first with no reaction for several seconds until he finally reacted deepening the embrace by wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, and tangling his hands in his ebony hair. Things soon escalated after that and the pair ended up sleeping together for the first time that night. 

 

The next morning Dan was freaking out that he had slept with his brother and while technically he had he also hadn’t because Phil reminded him that they were only adoptive brothers. And through much persuasion and reasoning Phil finally convinced Dan that they could be together, but they would just need to keep some ground rules. And over the next few years that’s what they did, they established a set of rules that allowed them to love each other freely at the same time as keeping their secret safe from those who would persecute them. 

 

Phil was broken out of his musings when he skidded to a halt in front of their apartment building with Dan right on his tail. With practiced ease he shifted back into his human form allowing himself a moment to breathe as Dan shifted beside him. When the younger boy was finished the pair linked hands and made their way up the infinite amount of stairs to the flat they had managed to find last year when they decided to move to London. One of the perks of them moving here was that no one knew that they were brothers so they could actually act like a normal couple around people who didn’t know them.    

 

Once they were inside Phil slammed Dan against the door molding their mouths together as one drawing a whimper from Dan’s lightly chapped lips causing Phil to grip the other’s hips with bruising force.

 

“You like that don’t you baby boy? You like it when Daddy treats you like a little slut,” Phil purred into Dan’s ear.

 

“Please Daddy more!” Dan whined.

 

“Are you wearing the plug my little whore?” Phil asked pushing his hand passed the waist of Dan's jeans feeling for the blunt glass head pressed into Dan’s ass.

 

“Yes Daddy,” the brunet whimpered loving the pressure of Phil’s hand against the plug. 

 

“Good slut. Now go wait for Daddy in our room and I expect you to be completely naked by the time I get there,” the elder stated watching as Dan raced off towards their bedroom chuckling to himself.

 

As he made the trek towards the bedroom Phil shed his clothes piece by so by the time he reached the bedroom he was fully naked, and the if he wasn’t already hard from their little encounter at the front door the sight of Dan spread naked on the bed was enough to get him there. The younger boy was laying spread eagle on the bed completely naked with his long pink cock flush against his slightly pudgy tummy as his full lashes fanned out across his cheeks. In that moment there was nothing Phil knew he wouldn’t do for the younger boy. 

 

“Fuck Dan you’re beautiful,” he groaned as the dark haired boy crawled onto the bed. “For being such a good boy I think you deserve a treat tonight baby. What do you want?”

 

“Can I have the tentacle Daddy? Please?”  Dan begged bucking up looking for some type of friction against his aching member.

 

“Anything for my good little slut,” Phil cooed willing his cock into the more flexible member Dan was begging for. 

 

The first time he did this type of shift he ended up turning his entire bottom half into a squid but with enough practice Phil had learned how to control it so that only his cock transformed into a thick black tentacle to please his lover. Dan squealed at the sight of Phil’s new appendage and in one quick motion the tentacle had the glass plug out and was gently pressing into Dan’s puckered hole. He moaned at the sensation of the wriggling appendage passing further and further into his ass until the tip was settled against his prostate perfectly. The sensation was so much different from that of a normal cock because the muscles undulated in various directions and the suction cups created odd sticking feelings heightening everything else. Then when Dan didn't feel like things could get any better Phil placed one of the suction cups on his prostate letting it push and pull on the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah Philllll!” Dan screamed. “Please more, more, more.”

 

“Are you a slut for Daddy’s tentacle baby boy?” Phil asked ceasing all motion. 

 

“Yes Daddy I’m your slut only yours!” Dan yelped with tears now streaming down his face as he bucked up into Phil reaching his arms around the other’s shoulders and running his nails down his back no doubt leaving welts. 

 

A loud smack resounded though the room as Phil hit the side of Dan’s thigh to cease his motions, “Did I tell you you could move slut?”

 

“No Daddy I’m sorry. Please forgive your little slut,” Dan begged as more tears flowed down his face with Phil leaning down to lap them up with his tongue before pressing his mouth to the the younger’s once again gentler this time. 

 

When Phil finally pulled away he looked down at Dan with love in his eyes, “Ok baby boy are you ready to come for Daddy?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” he responded in a near whisper.

 

Phil began to move once again letting his hips pound faster than ever before and the tentacle undulating at a breakneck speed. Dan had never felt so many riveting sensations of push and pull, give and take, and to love and be love in the most taboo way. All the sensations sent him over the edge and with one more thrust from Phil Dan was coming undone beneath the older boy with cum shooting all over his stomach. Filthy moans poured from his lips as his ass clenched around Phil’s cock that had shifted back to it’s normal state and was beginning to pump cum into Dan’s pert ass. Phil was shaking as he moaned so loud that he had no doubt the neighbors could hear them both, but he didn’t care because he was with the boy he love. 

 

When everything was finished Phil pulled his limp member from Dan’s still clenching ass and he watched as strings of cum dripped onto the duvet. Reaching over to the nightstand Phil grabbed several tissues and cleaned the sticky fluid off of Dan and himself before carefully pulling the duvet over the both of them and wrapping Dan into his arms. 

 

“Could you imagine what would have happened if we would never have played that game of _Truth or Dare_?” Dan asked his voice raw from the mixture of screams and moans.

 

“I definitely don’t think we’d be as close as we are,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s curls with a chuckle.

 

“Phil I mean it,” the brunet states shifting so they were face to face. “I can’t imagine loving anyone else the way I love you. I don’t care that you’re my brother adoptive or not I love you.”

 

“Dan I love you too,” Phil retorts placing a gentle hand on Dan’s cheek. “And I agree I can’t imagine loving anyone else this way. When the time is right we’ll tell everyone the truth and no matter what they say I’ll stay by your side. You’re more than just my brother, you’re my everything.”

 

“You’re my everything too.”


End file.
